Lost Episodes
by SaiyaGirl1
Summary: Chapter 5: It's the middle of summer, and Xiaolin and Heylin sides alike find their own way to beat the heat. Part Two is up! Mild JackKimiko
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Theft

Disclaimer: I am not a writer for Xiaolin Showdown nor do I own it in any way... yet.

Summary: During a raid on the Xiaolin temple, Jack Spicer steals something far worse than a Shen Gong Wu... Set somewhere after season two. Note: I am attempting to get the characters as close to the originals as possible.

Master Fung clasped his hands in front of him in a guesture of calm that belied the carnage around him. He called out to his young pupils. "Young dragons, it is nearly time for bed, please return your Shen Gong Wu." He guestured to the empty chest on the floor.

In an instant, the intense four way battle froze. Omi stopped himself in the middle of a flying kick and landed lightly on the floor. Raimundo lowered the Sword of Storms. "Aww, do we have to?" He asked.

"Young monks need rest, as well as training." Fung reminded him sagely.

"Aw, I'm not a bit-" Suddenly a huge yawn over came Raimundo. He vainly tried to hide it. "-sleepy." Frowning, he walked over to the chest and gently laid the Sword of Storms inside. The others returned their Shen Gong Wu as well.

Kimiko buried her head under a fluffy white towel and wiped the sweat from her face and hair. "Whew. I'll be glad for a shower." Her voice was slightly muffled by the towel.

"It's all yours. I'm headin' straight for bed." Clay said in his slow drawl, stretching till his joints creaked. He rolled his left shoulder in it's socket as he headed for the door. One by one the rest drifted out, chattering lightly.

When they were gone, Master Fung lifted the chest containing the Shen Gong Wu, and opened the vault in the floor. He returned each one to it's proper stone drawer, then returned to the Temple above. He then headed for his own quarters, contemplating a cup of tea before bed.

When the fires in the temple had dimmed and the entire monastary was silent a quiet snicker was heard. Everyone was surely sleeping soundly now.

Jack Spicer pulled off the Shroud of Shadows and looked around the Shen Gong Wu vault. He had slipped in while Master Fung was putting them away. He had stayed crouched near the entrance, absolutely silent, listening and waiting.

It was imperative that he made as little noise as possible until the Shen Gong Wu were in his possesion and he was heli-botting away. Slowly he stood up, his red eyes gleaming greedily in the darkness. It was then that a sharp pain shot up his left leg.

"Ow! Leg cramp! Leg cramp!" He clutched at his leg, which caused him to unbalance and he tumbled down the circular stone stairs.

He lay face down on the floor for a few moments. "Ooohhh." He groaned, putting a hand to his head. But his pain would have to wait. There were Shen Gong Wu to pilfer! And he had ice packs waiting at home.

Rubbing his hands together gleefully he looked around, wondering where to begin. He chose a drawer at random. As he reached out to open it, suddenly a ghostly purple shadow floated through the drawer. "Will you hurry up already!" It hissed shrilly.

Jack Spicer screamed, falling backwards. He caught himself from falling and held a finger up to his mouth. "Shhhh!" He hissed at Wuya.

"It will be dawn before you finish at this rate!" Wuya managed to convey her irritation and were she not whispering, it would have been a shriek.

"Yeah yeah, calm yourself. We have the place to ourselves." Jack said, not bothering to even look at her as he piled Shen Gong Wu into a large sack.

Soon the sack was filled and he headed for the entrance at the top of the spiral staircase. "Now... How do you open this thing from the inside?" He asked out loud as he pushed on the heavy stone floor tile that blocked the entrance.

"Oh, you fool, don't tell me you locked yourself in here." Wuya said, folding her tentacle-like arms in front of her.

"Relax. I didn't want to do this the quiet way anyway." he said, pulling out a blaster.

"You fool! Do you want to bring the entire monastary down on our heads?" Wuya shrilled.

Jack ignored her, pulling the trigger on the blaster. Suprisingly, the only thing that came out the barrel was a thin red laser beam. After a few seconds a neat hole had been cut out of the stone. Jack Spicer grinned at his own triumph. He turned and began to lug the bag out of the hole, his back facing the Temple doors. "See Wuya." he addressed the floating Heylin witch. "You're problem is that you just can't relax." He huffed as he pulled the heavy bag out of the hole.

It was then that he noticed that Wuya wasn't paying any attention to him. More specifically, she was looking behind him. "They're all standing right there, aren't they?" He asked, shoulders slack, face deadpanned.

"Surrender Jack Spicer, or you will get the butt-hooping of your life!" Yeah, they were behind him. Omi's bad slang was a dead giveaway.

"No Omi, its..." Raimundo began. Then he sighed. "Nevermind, close enough."

Jack turned slowly, his cheesy grin still plastered to his face. "You can't escape, Spicer. Put down the Shen Gong Wu and step away." Clay threatened, pointing a finger at him.

They were all wearing their usual red and white uniforms. Jack wondered briefly if they slept in them.

"No escape?" Jack asked tuantingly. "Did you really think thta Jack Spicer would leave through the front door?" He raised the blaster up over his head and fired at the high ceiling. This time it fired a huge fireball, which blasted a large hole out of the stone ceiling. Dust and stone debris rained down everywhere, obscuring vision.

With the touch of a button, his helibot sprouted propellers and he was making his getaway. His evil laughter rang out through the Temple.

"Oh no you don't!" Raimundo shouted at the retreating villian. He summoned his chi. "Wind!" A slicing gust of wind hit Jack dead on, making his grip on the bag slacken. The top opened and a few Shen Gong Wu slipped out, hitting the floor below.

"Drat! Jack Bots, seize them!" Jack ordered. Out of no where an array of robots began attacking the Dragons. While they were fighting, Jack landed on the floor and began stuffing the fallen Shen Gong Wu back in the bag.

Kimiko could see Jack on the ground. She leaped over the Jack Bot attacking her and landed nearly on top of him. She managed to grab hold one end of the Third Arm Sash before it disappeared into the sack. She opened her mouth as the sash began to glow. But Jack Spicer beat her to it. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Tangle Web Comb against your Star Hanabi!"

"Uh, no can do. The Star Hanabi is in this bag. All I have are the Changing Chopsticks." She pulled out the chopsticks.

Jack Spicer sighed in disgust. "Fine. The challenge is..." He looked around, noting the really tall pillars in the Temple. "Hide and seek! I find and tag you before time runs out, and I win!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Fine." The Third Arm Sash glowed more brightly and the entire Temple began to shake. "Whoa!" Kimiko yelled as she was knocked off her feet. A huge hourglass rose out of the center of the temple floor. The pillars all around multiplied and grew to impossible sizes. Spikes jutted out of them merging into the wall, making the entire temple one giant 3D labyrinth.

Kimiko peered out from one of the huge pillars. Jack was floating far above her with the aid of his helibot. "Gon Yi Tampai!" They shouted together.

Kimiko quickly hid behind her pillar and began jumping from pillar to pillar using the protruding spikes. The ground below was so far away she could not see it, at least, she hoped it was still there. She did spot Raimundo, Omi, and Clay watching from a ledge far below. They were cheering her on.

She flipped and leaped from spike to spike, carefully staying out of sight. Jack was looking aorund for her almost idly, Wuya hissing in his ear. He was getting closer!

"Changing Chopsticks." She hissed with as much force as she could while desperately trying not to give herself away. She quickly shrank down to the size of a grain of rice. Jack passed by without even noticing her. "Yes!" She whispered to herself. "All I have to do is chill out here and wait for the time to run out." And indeed the sand in the hourglass was nearly at it's halfway point. But as it reached half time, the pillars began to shake violently. Spike began breaking off, crashing into each other and falling down to the endless void below.

"Yikes! Changing Chopsticks!" Kimiko yelped. She changed back to normal size and began leaping from pillar to pillar again. Flipping and turning as spikes crashed down around her. As her foot touched one spike, it gave way underneath her. She quickly grabbed one below it with both hands, dropping the Changing Chopsticks. "Oh no." She whispered.

Here she was, dangling in plain sight, desperatly trying to hold on to this spike while the ones below her had already fallen. She looked over at the hourglass. Time was nearly up! And Jack Spicer was nowhere to be seen. Yes! She could win this! She watched as the last few grains of sand began to fall. It was then that she sensed movement beside her and felt a pressure on her cheek. She turned quickly and found herself looking right at Jack Spicer's face, only upside down, his lips still puckered.

Her cheeks went red. Then she shrieked. Whether it was from revulsion or rage, one could not tell. Far down below the others just stared, slack jawed. Then Raimundo had a bad moment where he felt dinner attempting to come up again.

"I win." Jack Spicer said, showing two wide rows of pearly white as he grinned. He had used the Tangle Web Combe to wrap himself around the pillar so he could hang upside down next to Kimiko.

The Temple was normal again, and Jack Spicer was holding three Shen Gong Wu. Omi and Clay rushed forward and grabbed the forgotten sack on the floor. Jack Spicer shrugged, making his escape via Helibot. Wuya floated up after him.

Raimundo patted Kimiko on the shoulder. "Man, what a way to lose." He said.

Kimiko shrugged him off, running over to Omi. She grabbed the Orb of Tornami off the floor on the way. "Here! Use it!" She shrieked at him.

"Uh, I am afraid that he has gotten away." Omi said to her. "He did win the showdown."

"Not on him! On me!" She screamed again. Omi opened his mouth to speak, but raised an eyebrow instead. "I feel so unclean!" She glared up at the ceiling, shaking her fist. "I will get you for this Jack Spicer, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Isn't she cute?" Jack Spicer asked Wuya as he looked down at the four Dragons.

"You are pathetic." Wuya grumbled.

Meanwhile, down below, Kimiko had sank down to her knees and was hurriedly trying to sand the skin off her cheek with her sleeve. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew."

Omi walked over to her. "That was a most shameful defeat." He said in a comforting tone.

Raimundo clasped his hands together and batted his eyelashes. "Jacky and Kimiko sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" He was cut off by Clay.

"Now now, I think Kimiko here has suffered enough without any of us rubbin' it in." Kimiko stopped rubbing her face with her sleev and looked up at Clay gratefully. "Though I will admit I saw one mighty fierce blush up there." Clay grinned.

Kimiko rose to her feet, flames of fury flaring up behind her. The three boys shrank away. "I believe a retreat is in order." Omi said.

"Agreed." Raimundo and Clay said simultaneously, and they all turned and raced out of the temple.

Author's Note: What do you think? Have I gotten the characters down well enough?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Break-in

Disclaimer: I do not claim Xiaolin showdown as my own in any way. I just want to write more hijinks for them.

Summary: Chapter 2: Upon returning from his pilfering, Jack realizes that he's not the only one who's been busy. Set in season two, somewhere in the middle.

(000) - Scene switch

Jack Spicer returned to his basement lair in high spirits. Wuya, on the other hand, was not so happy. "You had a sack of them, an entire sack of Shen Gong Wu! And you only left with three! Three!"

But Jack Spicer's pride in himself could not be broken. "I keep telling you to relax, why do you never listen? I won these fair and square, well mostly," He placed the Changing Chopsticks, the Tangleweb Comb, and the Third Arm Sash on a metal table next to some destroyed Jack Bot pieces. "so those losers won't be barging in trying to steal them back. Despite what you may believe, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, knows what he is doing." He pulled off his black coat and tossed it at a hook on the wall. The coat missed, falling to the floor. Jack didn't seem to notice however and just headed for his room. "Now, it's late, so time for-"

Wuya had stopped listening to Jack a while ago, she was looking dully at some equipment she didn't understand, wondering why she didn't just leave this nincompoop once and for all. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream. She floated over to Jack, though not very hurriedly. "What is it now?" She demanded silibantly.

"Someone's been in my room!" Jack squealed, standing in the doorway, somehow looking paler than normal.

Wuya looked at the Chase Young poster over the bed. "Ugh, this is your room?" But Jack didn't hear her as he ran around the room in a panic

"Anything missing? Anything missing?" He knew something was different about his room, something was missing. He ran through a list of his stuff. "Chase Young shrine, check. Collection of cool pictures of me, check. Butterfly collection, uh," He glanced at Wuya. "Megan must have left that here." He pushed the large glass picture frame out of sight. "I can't find what's missing!" He yelled shrilly. "And, what's worse, I don't know who stole it! Whatever it is."

"Could this be a clue?" Wuya asked him sarcastically, pointing at the back of his door.

He walked over and shut the door, revealing three long slash marks carved into the back of it. Jack Spicer narrowed his eyes. "Katnappe."

(000)

The next morning wasn't any better than last night had been. Kimiko sat up in her bed, one hand on her head. "Oooh." She sighed miserably. "Stupid Omi, stupid Clay, stupid Raimundo. They didn't have to laugh at me." Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "It wasn't funny anyway." Her mind flashed back to last night, and Jack's grinning face. Her eyes flamed. She picked up her pillow and launched it out of her room with a snarl.

Around that time Raimundo was walking past holding a tray in his hands. "Hey, Kimiko, sorry about last night. We were just kid-" He was cut off as a pillow flew past him. It had torn a hole through the plain sheet used to divide the Dragons rooms to give them some privacy. Raimundo laughed nervously. "I see you're still mad. I'll come back later." He hastily retreated.

(000)

Raimundo set the tray down on the low table that Clay and Omi were eating at. "Kimiko is not hungry?" Omi asked.

"Ah, she can feed herself. I nearly got decapitated by a pillow." Raimundo said, sitting down lazily.

Clay whistled. "I reckon' yer lucky it weren't on fire." He said.

It was then that Master Fung entered the room. "Good morning, young monks, but where is-" he turned. "Ah, there you are Kimiko."

"Sorry I'm late, Master Fung." Kimiko hurriedly sat down, delibrately staying away from the others.

"You need not apologize this time, I was informed there was a disturbance in the Temple last night." Master Fung guestered to Dojo, who had slithered up on his shoulder.

"Oh, it was disturbing all right." Raimundo said under his breath. Clay poked him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Dojo, you were in the Temple last night?" Omi asked, narrowing his eyes. "Where were you?"

The tiny dragon shifted his eyes back and forth. "I was, uh, observing. From a, uh, tactical vantage point." He said.

"Meaning, he was hidin'." Clay whispered to Raimundo. Raimundo snickered into his hand.

"I must commend you, young monks." Master Fung said. "For protecting our precious Shen Gong Wu from Jack Spicer."

"Yeah, but Kimiko lost the Showdown." Raimundo said, shooting a look at Kimiko.

"We must not blame Kimiko for her inadequacies." Omi said, standing. He stood on the table, as he wasn't much taller standing on the floor. "If it was me, I would have never let an enemy sneak up on me while my back was turned." He demonstrated by looking all around him swiftly.

Kimiko ground her teeth together. Clay saw this and attempted to extinguish the situation. "Now, now. Kimiko didn' lose because she were an inadequate warrior. She was in a unique situation that worked against her."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kimiko asked tetchily.

"Well, you being a girl, Jack was able to use more devious tactics on you. Ones that he wouldn't use on any of us." Clay clarified.

"Ugh." Raimundo said, his face screwed up in disgust. "Let's hope not."

Kimiko stood up quickly, banging a fist on the table. "Ok, I've had it. I'll see you guys at dinner." She stormed out the door.

"Aww, we shouldn' tease her like that." Clay said, feeling bad.

"Come on, how could we not. It was priceless!" Raimundo said. "An opportunity like that may never happen again."

"I agree with Clay." Omi said. "We should not continually remind others of their own faults."

"Oh fine." Raimundo said in a huff. "What should we do then? Apologize?"

"I don't fancy a fireball through my hat right now." Clay said. "Maybe later on after she has cooled down a bit." The three of them looked toward the door Kimiko had gone through.

(000)

Jack Spicer's legs protruded out from under a half finished vehicle he was working on. The sounds of clangs and ratcheting filled the whole basement. Wuya floated down near his knees. "Have you discovered what she stole yet?" She demanded.

The noises stopped and Jack rolled out from under the vehicle. "Huh? Oh. No, not yet." He wiped the sweat off his brow with a spare rag. He was without his black coat this morning, instead just wearing the torn red T-Shirt he usually wore underneath. He was still wearing his heavy black jeans and boots though. The heat couldn't cramp his style that much.

"And you are not worried?" Wuya demanded.

"Well, duh, but it's too hot to be blowing a gasket about it." Jack said, walking around to the front of the craft and opening the hood. He pulled at the heavy cloth of his jeans. "Why can't someone make evil shorts?"

Wuya rolled her eyes. "Did she take any of our Shen Gong Wu?"

"Nope, brought 'em all with me when I went to raid the Temple last night. She must have wanted to steal one of my superb inventions! But which one..." He rubbed his hand over his chin, musing.

"Why would she want any of this junk?" Wuya asked, guestering around with her tentacles.

"Just because you cannot comprehend the fine workmanship and superiority of Jack Spicer's mechanical creations, it does not give you the right to insult them."

"Oh please." Wuya said, rolling her swirly yellow eyes.

"Great, now my ego needs some positive reinforcement." He walked over to a table on which sat something that looked eerily like Kimiko's head. When he approached it it came to life and smiled at him sunnily.

"Jack Spicer is the hunkiest evil bad guy villain ever!" It said very cheerfully, beaming.

"Huh, still too perky." Jack shrugged, he still felt better.

"You'll never fix that thing." Wuya said from behind him.

"Ah, what do you know?" Jack shot Wuya a look. "I'll fix the Chameleon-bot, one day."

"Yep!" Chimed in the Chameleon-bot. "Because Jack Spicer is the greatest evil boy genius in the whole universe. Much better than the bad cat lady who was here last night."

Both Wuya and Jack looked straight at the Chameleon bot. Jack picked it off the table. Wires dangled out of the neck. "You saw Katnappe?" He asked it.

"Name does not compute." Chameleon-bot smiled.

"I mean, the bad cat lady, you saw her? What did she take?" He shook the head in excitement.

"Processing... processing..." Chameleon-bot's eyes went dull as it recalled last night. Then it started up again. "I have no idea." It said, smiling brightly. "It was in a biiiig box."

Jack dropped the head back on the table, musing for a bit. Then he sped back to his room, looking around. He looked under his bed, immediately noticing a large empty space amid the junk under there. "She stole Robo-Jack!" He yelled in outrage.

"Oh, who cares?" Wuya asked, floating into the room.

Jack stopped his outrage for a moment. "Wait, what would Katnappe want with Robo-Jack? I deactivated him because he betrayed me. I was planning on using his parts to finish fixing Chameleon-bot." Wuya floated out of the room, no longer interested.

Author's note: Another chappie done. I will finish the next one as soon as I can. I prefer to update quickly with small chapters, rather than slowly with large ones. As always, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Showdown

Disclaimer - I just watch Xiaolin Showdown on TV. I have no delusions of grandeur that I own it and can do whatever I want with it.

Summary - Things go from bad to worse for the young Dragons and Jack Spicer as Katnappe's plans are revealed.

(000) - Scene changes

Jack Spicer and Wuya landed next to Katnappe's circular beach house. Jack walked up to the front door. "Katnappe! Come out right now you pilfering feline... girl... thing!" Jack shook his fist threateningly.

The cat flap on the door opened and out stepped two white kittens. "Mew." They said together, looking up at the pair with soulfull eyes.

"Oh please." Jack said. "Is this the best she's got?" He swung one leg back and punted one of the kittens into the door. It slid down the door, landing upside down. It picked itself up and the two kittens advanced on Jack, hissing threateningly. They seemed to grow in size some, and were revealing wicked sets of teeth.

Jack Spicer back-pedaled hastily. "Heh heh, on second thought, I didn't bring a gift. How rude of me. I should head back." He jerked his thumb behind him at his transport. He turned to see Wuya glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly at her, laughing nervously.

He pressed a button on his watch and a team of Jet-bots descended on the kittens. There was a swift but fierce battle and the Jetbots lay in ruins. The two kittens were busy gnawing on the destroyed parts, so Jack and Wuya slipped up to the front door. On impulse, Jack tried the knob. It turned and the door swung open. "Airhead." He muttered, stepping inside.

Wuya flew around the house, passing through each room in turn. "She is not here!"

"Yeah, and neither is Robo-Jack." Jack Spicer said, kicking at a coffee table.

"Where could they have gone?" Wuya demanded.

"I dunno, the mall?" Jack offered weakly.

Wuya smacked her face with a tentacle. "This woman has stolen your most evil and destructive robot, where would she go with it?"

Jack drew a blank. "I'm still thinking the mall." He shrugged.

"Oh, you fool, get back into the transport, now!" Wuya flung a tentacle out with a snapping sound, pointing out the door.

(000)

Kimiko found a nice quiet spot under a tree and sat down to meditate. She sat facing the tree so she wouldn't have to see the others if they approached. The only one anywhere near her though was a white robed monk raking leaves in the distance.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. "Ugh, stupid boys, stupid Jack Spicer. Why did he go and do that anyway?"

An image suddenly popped into her head of Jack Spicer, his hands on her shoulders, leaning close. "Oh, Kimiko." He said in a soft voice that the real Jack Spicer probably couldn't imitate if his life depended on it.

Kimiko's eyes flew open and she screamed in horror, her hair standing up. She shook her head back and forth quickly, trying to clear it of that disturbing image. She shivered. "Ewww, my brain is dirty." She leaned her head against the tree. "How could this get any worse?

It was then that she heard a buzzing sound above her. It was faint at first, but it steadily grew louder. "Huh?" She looked up at the sky. A small dark shape flew overhead. It grew larger as she watched. "Is that Jack Spicer..." Kimiko asked herself, shading her eyes from the sun and squinting really hard. "And Katnappe?" Her eyes widened.

She looked around. No one was nearby. The monk who had been raking leaves wasn't even visible. Omi, Clay, and Rai were probably doing chores on the other side of the monastary. And it looked like Katnappe and Jack Spicer were heading for the Temple! She could try to stop the villians on her own, or go and get help. She narrowed her eyes. "It's payback time Jack Spicer!" She stood up quickly and began running after the pair of evildoers.

(000)

Katnappe and the robotic Jack Spicer landed behind the Xiaolin Temple. Katnappe looked around. "I don't see any of those little twerps anywhere. Let's hurry." She rubbed her clawed hands together in greedy anticipation. "Start digging here." She pointed at the ground at the base of the temple wall.

"As you wish." Robo-Jack said in his metallic voice. He lifted up one arm. The hand sank down into his sleeve and was replaced by a large drill. It began spinning with a high pitched whirr.

"Hold it right there!" Shouted a voice from above them.

Katnappe burried her face in a 'paw' and groaned. "Not this loser."

"Yes, you thief! It is I, the original, and better, Jack Spicer, Evil Mastermind extraordinaire!" Jack and Wuya descended across from them. Jack heli-botting, and Wuya just floating, like normal. "Now return my property, you... you... feline!"

"Oh, very witty." Wuya said from behind him.

Katnappe held her hands up helplessly. "Sorry Jack. I stole him fair and square." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah." Chimed in Robo-Jack, grinning evilly. "And we are going to break in and loot this place. And there is nothing you can do to stop us."

"But, how did you get him running? I deactivated him!" Jack asked.

"You mean the On/Off switch on his back under the shirt? Oh please." Katnappe rolled her eyes.

Jack turned as he felt Wuya glaring at him. "What?" He asked. Then he turned back to Katnappe. "Hey! What have you been doing with my robot?" He cried in outrage.

"Uh, ew. In your dreams." Katnappe hissed in disgust.

"Why are you even listening to this airhead? I thought you were a solo act." Jack appealed to his robotic counterpart.

"Dude, she's wearing a shiny black catsuit. How could I say no?" Robo-Jack grinned. "Now, if you will excuse me." He turned back to the wall of the Temple.

"Oh no you don't! Those Shen Gong Wu are mine!" Jack rushed forward. He pulled a taser out of his pocket and thrust it into his robot's mid-section. Electricity flashed, but Robo-Jack was unfazed. "Huh?"

Robo-Jack grabbed the front of Jack's coat with his non drill arm and lifted him up off the ground. "Remember, you designed me to withstand electrical shock."

"Heh heh, oh yeah..." Jack said weakly, his legs dangling. "Jack-bots! Help!" He screamed shrilly.

Suddenly a swarm of Jack-bots appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the pair. "Jack-bots, stand down." Robo-Jack told them. The Jack-bots looked at each other and shrugged, backing away. Robo-Jack turned back to Jack Spicer. "I guess having your stupid whiny voice is useful for some things."

Meanwhile Kimiko watched the scene below from the top of a high tree, completely hidden to the assorted villians on the ground. "This doesn't look good. I had better go get the guys." She quietly slipped away.

Back on the ground Jack Spicer was sweating bullets. Robo-Jack grinned evilly. "I think it's about time I disposed of you, permanently." He held up his drill arm, which began whirring menacingly. "Let's face it. I'm smarter, stronger, faster. And I have wittier dialogue."

"Doesn't being your creator get me some credit?" Jack asked, panicking.

"I'll try to make this slightly less painful. No promises though." Robo-Jack grinned.

"Oh, he's playing cat and mouse with him. How purr-fect!" Katnappe purred.

Wuya floated over to her, shaking her tentacles threateningly. "If I had my physical form back, I would rip you to shreds with my bare hands!" She shrilled.

Katnappe didn't even turn to her, instead she pulled a pocket fan out of seemingly nowhere and blew Wuya away. "C'mon Robo-Jack! Finish that little wimp now!" She cheered for her robotic partner.

"You heard the lady." Robo-Jack grinned wider. "Time to say goodnight."

Just when Jack thought he was done for a red and white blur struck Robo-Jack from the side, knocking him off his feet and sliding him across the ground, leaving Jack sitting in a heap next to the wall. He looked around in confusion, then he spotted Clay, Raimundo and Omi standing opposite Katnappe. Jack's eyes watered. "I've never been so happy to see you guys!"

"Katnappe! Surrender at once, and we shall go lightly on you!" Omi challenged.

Raimundo cracked his knuckles. "If you want my opinion, don't surrender." he said menacingly.

Katnappe snapped her fingers and her genetically altered super-kittens came to her aid, hissing loudly, their fur standing up.

"I like it when they don't surrender." Raimundo grinned.

Meanwhile Kimiko was standing on Robo-Jack's back, having driven him into the ground face first. She pulled on his black coat, trying to get to the On/Off switch on his back. "Come off, you stupid-" she grunted.

Jack Spicer turned to Wuya as the Heylin witch floated over to him. "See, that just isn't right. Not only is he stronger, faster, and smarter than me. He also gets more girls!"

"I weep for you." Wuya said sarcastically.

While Omi and Raimundo battled the super-kittens, Clay jumped over the fray, landing next to Katnappe. "What are you going to do?" Katnappe asked. "Hit me?" She laughed.

"Nope. I believe you remember about me not hittin' girls." Clay drawled. He pulled out his lasso. "All I gotta do is make sure you don't cause no mischief."

Katnappe meowed shrilly, then turned and bolted.

Raimundo wasn't doing too well against the super-kittens. They had pulled him down and were swarming over him. It was all he could do to keep them from clawing his face off. "Uh, a little help here!" He called out. "Anybody?"

"Orb of Tornami, Ice!" A frigid blast of air blew over Raimundo, quickly freezing all of the kittens solid.

Raimundo pushed the kitten that was standing on his stomach, still posed to disembowel him, off lightly. "Cool." He said. He gave Omi a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Robo-Jack had gotten to his feet and was holding Kimiko up by her ankle. She punched and kicked at him vainly, having no leverage to really pound him.

"Unhand Kimiko, you bag of screws!" Omi shouted, launching a kick to the side of Robo-Jack's head. Robo-Jack caught his leg without even looking, then tossed Omi high into the air. "Whoa!" Omi's voice faded as he went flying.

Kimiko reached into her red robe, pulling out the Star Hanabi. "Star Hanabi! Fire!" A huge funnel of fire engulfed Robo-Jack. He dropped Kimiko, who landed nimbly on her feet. Robo-Jack was covered in soot. His black coat crumbled to ash. Kimiko lifted up the back of his shirt, searching for the switch. All she found was a small hole with wires sticking out.

Robo-Jack spun around, grabbing Kimiko by the shoulders painfully and lifted her off the ground. "You didn't really think I was going to keep my only weakness, did you?" He laughed as he slowly began to squeeze. Kimiko grunted in pain, her eyes clenched shut.

A blast of energy hit the back of Robo-Jack's head. He spun his head around till it was facing completely behind him. Jack Spicer shrugged weakly, blaster in one hand. Robo-Jack laughed. "Is that the best you got?" he taunted.

"How 'bout this then? Sword of the Storms! Wind!" A huge tornado of biting wind hit Robo-Jack dead on, causing him to drop Kimiko and go flying. About a hundred feet away he slammed into a tree.

Raimundo helped Kimiko to her feet. Jack Spicer pointed at the fallen robot. "He's getting back up, quick, do something!"

"What can we do?" Kimiko asked wearily. "He disabled his On/Off switch."

As Robo-Jack began making his way back to the Dragons and Jack, Omi flew out fo nowhere. "Orb of Tornami, Ice!" A blast of icy wind froze Robo-Jack in his tracks. A solid block of ice formed around him.

"Nice job, Omi!" Kimiko cheered.

Omi grinned at the praise. "It was nothing, I assure you."

Then they all heard a crack. Robo-Jack was struggling against the ice!

"That won't hold him for long!" Raimundo said. "How do we stop him?"

"Please, Jack Spicer." Omi walked over to Jack. "You must tell us how to defeat your eviler robotic clone."

Jack looked down at Omi coolly. "What's in it for me?" He asked.

There was another crack as Robo-Jack managed to get a hand free.

Kimiko grabbed the front of Jack's coat and yanked him down to eye level. "How about I don't rip that lump of coal you keep between your ribs and shove it down your throat!" She screamed at him.

Jack Spicer held up his hands in defeat. "OK, OK. I was just kidding!" He put a finger to his mouth as he thought. Kimiko held on to the front of his coat, glaring at him. "Now, let's see. The first thing I would do when I got free would be blasting you all."

The air around them grew brighter. They all jumped away as a blast of energy dug a hole where they were standing. Kimiko had jumped away dragging Jack behind her. "The next thing I would do... would be the evil gloating."

"You losers are no match for me! You should just quit now!" Shouted Robo-Jack.

Kimiko shook Jack forcefully. "This isn't helping! How can we attack him?"

"Well, I designed him to withstand small electrical shocks. But if you had a really big one, I bet you could short him out." Jack said hopefully.

"I'm on it!" Raimundo pulled the Eye of Dashi off of the Sword of Storms. He ran up to Robo-Jack, leaping up at the last minute. "Eye of Dashi!" He shouted, sending a huge bolt of lightning down on Robo-Jack.

Robo-Jack screamed as his body jerked wildly. When the lightning had passed, sparks flew as he twitched uncontrollably. "No! This can't be!" His voice became more and more distorted, sounding like a tape that had been stretched out. He tried walking forward, but could barely drag his feet. Finally, he fell flat on his face. He stopped moving after that, other than the occasional twitch.

Raimundo landed on the ground next to the others. He blew on the Eye of Dashi and grinned. Kimiko let go of Jack Spicer, who promptly fell to the ground, and jumped into the air and cheered.

But Omi was looking around anxiously. "Where is Katnappe?"

"I reckon we won't be worrying 'bout her for a while." Clay said, walking up. He jerked his thumb behind him.

There was Katnappe, her wrists and ankles bound together, hanging upside down from a tree. "Let me down now!" She screamed, struggling. "I don't like heights." She said more meekly. Wuya floated around her, taunting.

The four Dragons laughed. Jack Spicer was directing his Jet-Bots to collect what remained of Robo-Jack. Omi walked over to him. "We humbly thank you for your help in safeguarding our Shen Gong Wu." He said.

Jack Spicer gave him an irrritable look. "Look, don't go rubbing it in. And those Shen Gong Wu in there are mine!" He pressed a button on his watch, calling his transport. It arrived instantly, landing neatly next to him. "I'm just letting you guys hold onto them for me."

The Jet-bots opened the back of the transport and dumped in Robo-Jack. "You losers did help me get back my property, so I will let you go for now." Jack Spicer climbed into the front of the vehicle. Before he closed the cover, he blew a kiss to Kimiko. Then he was lifting off.

Kimiko's face reddened and there was a sound like a kettle boiling. She began hurling insults up at the transport. Jack Spicer laughed. "I love doing that."

Wuya floated through the wall of the transporter, looking at the destroyed Robo-Jack in disgust. She clicked her tongue. "Tch, all that and not even a single Shen Gong Wu..."

(000)

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter three finished! These first three chapters make up one episode. The next chapter will start somewhere else. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I just like it so much I feel the need to express myself this way.

Summary - It's the middle of summer, and Xiaolin and Heylin sides alike find their own way to beat the heat. Just a little fun side story in between episodes.

(000) - Scene change

Omi was sweltering. The young dragon of water was not used to such boiling temperatures! He sluggishly finished raking the sand garden, then searched around for some reprisal from the heat.

He soon found Kimiko lying in a beach chair, several fans placed around her. She wore a purple two piece swimsuit and had a matching beach umbrella shading her.

"Oh, Kimiko, thank goodness I have found you." Omi crawled over to her. "May I please borrow a-" But as he reached out to touch one of her fans. Kimiko turned to him, snarling ferociously. Omi quickly pulled his hand back, lest he lose it. "He he, never mind." Omi smiled wanely. "I shall find an alternate way of cooling myself."

He reached into his shirt and pulled out the Orb of Tornami. "Orb of Tornami! Ice!" Quickly, he became a grinning Omi popsicle. But within seconds, the sun melted through the ice and he lay on the ground, his clothes steaming.

Kimiko pulled on a pair of large sunglasses. Even being the dragon of fire, she could not withstand this scorching day. "Ugh..." She exhaled loudly. "What do I have to do to get some air conditioning?"

It was then that Clay and Raimundo exited the Temple. Clay was wearing swim trunks, but Raimundo was dressed in his usual long sleeves and pants.

Kimiko lowered her sunglasses. "How can you be wearing that now, in this heat?" She asked him.

Raimundo waved his hand at her dismissively. "Aww, this is nothing. In Brazil, this is pleasant." He walked confidently out of the shade of the Temple. But it was only a few steps before he was dragging himself across the ground like Omi. He turned and slowly crawled back to the shade.

Clay wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "I be sweatin' worse'n Granny Lily after coming out a suana."

Dojo slithered lethargically up to the four of them. "Master Fung says..." He wheezed. "That training for today... is canceled." He collapsed on the ground.

Raimundo rolled over onto his back. "Oh, thank you." He said, holding his arms up to the sky.

But Dojo wasn't finished. He used his tiny arms to push himself up. "So that gives you ample time... to finish your chores..." He turned around. "Now, I am going to go sit in an ice bucket." He slithered back inside.

"Chores?" Kimiko said in horror. "Those'll take forever!"

"Awww man..." was all Clay could manage.

Omi pulled himself to his feet. "Come, my fellow warriors. If we do not do our chores, Master Fung will be most displeased."

"Yeah." Raimundo said, also pulling himself up. "Master Fung is pretty scary when he's mad."

"I guess you're right..." Kimiko said, pulling herself out of her beach chair. The plastic tube-backing on the chair stuck to her back. She winced as they unstuck. Her back was lined with angry red stripes. "Ooh..." She pouted, rubbing at her back with both hands.

Together, the four dejected warriors headed for their individiual chores.

(000)

Jack Spicer, evil boy genius and future ruler of the world, was lying comfortably in the shade by his pond. He had traded his usual attire for gray swimtrunks with red skulls printed on them. There was a Yes-bot serving him drinks, and what remained of his Cheer-bots were playing volleyball on the other side of the pond. He settled a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes and sighed in contentment. Everything was perfect.

Well, _nearly_ everything.

"Will you stop lazing around! You should be honing your skills with the Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya floated around him incessantly. "This is why the Xiaolin monks always wipe the floor with your sorry behind!"

"Geez, do you ever stop nagging?" Jack asked when he could ignore her no longer. "There have been no new Shen Gong Wu activating themselves in a while." He sipped his drink obnoxiosly loud. "Besides, who can do anything in this heat?"

"I wouldn't know, seeing as how I cannot feel changes in temperature!" Wuya shrieked, seething. "And doing anything would be better than doing nothing!"

"What do you want from me?" Jack asked, tossing his drink in frustration. It upeneded over the Yes-bot. "You want me to go attack the Xiaolin Temple for no good reason on the hottest day of the year, just because you're bored?"

"Would you?" Wuya said in a voice that was almost sweet, her tentacles folded under her chin as she looked at him eagerly.

Jack buried his fae in his palm, silently fuming. "Fine! If you will just stop nagging me! And we're doing this my way!" He stood up. "Yes-bot! Pants!" He ordered his drink-covered robot. It was then that a stray volleyball flew over and struck him in the head, knocking him into the pond. He surfaced and glared at Wuya darkly.

(000)

Omi sighed in relief as he tied up his last trash bag. "At last! There is not a single piece of rubbish anywhere in the courtyard!" He said triumphantly, leaning on his broom.

Just then a high pitched whining sound was heard and a great wind sailed over him. The pile of trash bags burst open and leaves and litter were swept all around. Omi's wail of despair was short-lived as Jack Spicer's transport landed in front of him and the evil mastermind himself hopped out.

Omi fumed, his grip on his broom tightened till the handle snapped in half. "Jack Spicer! I hope you have said your prayers, because I forsee a sound buttkicking in your immediate future!"

"Hey, that didn't reek. It's a shame no one was around to hear it." Jack laughed.

"What dastardly plot are you heating down?" Omi asked.

"Whoops, spoke too soon." Jack snickered.

Right at that moment, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko landed behind Omi, each in their own stance. "So, I see you've come back for another buttkicking." Raimundo sneered.

"Nah, I will leave the martial arts to you losers." Jack retorted. "I came here to challenge you four."

"Challenge us?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "Like a Xiaolin Showdown?"

"No no, not today. Today is just a regular challenge... in ice hockey!" Jack said dramatically. "Four versus four, use of Shen Gong Wu is allowed."

Kimiko slowly lowered her guard a bit. "That actually doesn't sound too bad." She said to the others. "If we had some ice to play on."

"Well, that's where my man Omi comes in." Jack walked up to the small dragon of water. "Would you do the honors?"

Omi pulled out the Orb of Tornami. He looked at it doubtfully, then at the others.

"I don't see any harm in playin' a game." Clay said, shrugging.

Raimundo cracked his knuckles. "I'm in." Kimiko just nodded.

Omi jumped high into the air. "Orb of Tormani! Ice!" A column of ice exploded out of the Orb of Tornami, hitting the courtyard and sending up a dense mist all around. When the mist cleared, there was a thick layer of ice covering the entire courtyard. Omi landed, then promptly slipped and fell.

"We're going to need equipment." Raimundo said.

"Already taken care of." Jack snapped his fingers and Jack-bots swarmed out of his transport. They quickly began setting up the field, while two more brought over a case of skates and jerseys. The four dragons stepped up and began to seperate the equipment.

"How can we trust these?" Kimiko asked, holding up a pair of skates.

Jack skated up to her. "I am shocked that you think so badly of me." He said, feigning insult. "Besides, I would never let anything happen to you." He leaned over her shoulder, his eyes were bright and innocent.

Kimiko didn't bother turning around. Her fist shot out, catching Jack square in the stomach and sending him sliding face first across the ice.

Raimundo burst out laughing, holding his chest, pointing at Jack. There was a second punching sound, and Raimundo slid across the ice next to Jack. "Don't you say one word..." Raimundo threatened Jack.

Soon, they were all suited up, hockey sticks in hand. The four dragons wearing jerseys of red and white, Jack wearing one of black and gold.

"So, where's your team." Raimundo asked, leaning his stick on his shoulder.

"Right here." Jack answered. "My first teammate is my old friend, Le Mime!" He stepped aside, revealing the mime. "He, uh, won't be needing a stick."

Le Mime smiled at the four dragons, his hands wrapped around an imaginary stick.

"Second, we have Dude-bot!" Jack skated up to the robot. "He had to spend a few weeks in therapy, but he's ok now. Right?"

"Oh, yes." Dude-bot exclaimed in his mechanical voice voice. "I'm feeling just super!"

"And lastly, we have Robo-Jack!" Jack skated over to his robotic clone.

"Don't he always double-cross you?" Clay asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but no longer! I gutted out his A.I." Jack rapped on Robo-Jack's skull, a hollow metallic sound was heard.

"So, now he's even more like you." Kimiko smirked.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "There will be four rounds, Whomever scores the most goals wins." He held up a black puck. "Oh, and don't hold on to the puck too long," The puck began to flash red and beep, slow at first, then faster. Jack tossed it high in the air, where it promptly exploded. "or else things might get messy. So, are you losers ready?"

"Bring it on!" Raimundo said. The four dragons leaned forward on their sticks.

"Refferee-bot! Puck!" Jack ordered. A Jack-bot wearing a black and white striped jersey and a whistle attached to it's face hovered over, spitting a puck out of it's chest. Both teams leaned forward, waiting. Then the whistle blew, the game was on!

Author's note: Cliffhanger! Hehe, I will update soon. I really wanted to make a fun side story. What do you think? Good, or lame?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Game on!

Disclaimer - If I owned Xiaolin Showdown in anyway, you would not see my comedic exploits here, but rather, on the television.

Summary - The game is on, who will be triumphant? Xiaolin versus Heylin in the ultimate showdown!

Author's Note - I have to apologize for two things here. One was a small oopsie where in last chapter I called Robo-Jack a Jack-bot. That has been corrected. The other is my complete butchering of Clay's lines. I find it extremely difficult to write them. I spent an hour thinking of the god-awful one I put in last chapter (I knew it was god awful before someone pointed it out to me). So, to all you Clay fans out there, I will try my best to do better.

(000) - Scene change

The whistle blew, and both teams were off. Raimundo managed to seize the puck first and shot down the ice towards the opposite goal. The only opponent in his way was Le Mime, the goalie, who was just leaning nonchalantly on thin air and blowing on his nails.

"What? Is he just going to let me-" WHAM! Raimundo hit the invisible wall Le Mime was leaning on. He stood like that for a bit and twitched.

Robo-Jack skated up, taking the puck and racing towards Clay, the Xiaolin goalie. Clay placed his skated feet apart and snorted like a bull, stick ready. The puck began to flash red and beep, a warning sign that explosion was imminent. "Quick! Shoot! Shoot!" Jack Spicer ordered from the far end of the makeshift rink where Omi was guarding him.

Robo-Jack took the shot. The puck sailed wildly towards Clay's midsection. Clay lifted up his stick and struck the puck dead on. It sailed back over to Robo-Jack, then exploded. Robo-Jack blinked a few times through the black soot now covering him.

The Referee-bot sent out a new puck and the game continued. Kimiko got the puck and raced down the ice. Le Mime shook a finger at her, still leaning on his wall, guarding the goal. Kimiko grinned, raised her stick, and sent the puck neatly into the net.

Jack Spicer gaped. "How did you do that? Wasn't there a wall there?"

Kimiko twirled her stick with one hand. "Easy. I sent it through the mousehole." She mimed shooting the puck.

Over at the goal, Le Mime was shaking his fist at her in silent rage. The puck behind him began beeping. He turned and screamed silently as it exploded.

Two bots hovered over the field. Each wore a screen on their backs and fronts. One said Xiaolin, one said Heylin. As Kimiko scored, a bright number 1 appeared on the Xiaolin bot.

Dojo slithered over to where Wuya was hovering, a popcorn, soda, and giant red foam finger in hand. "No fair! She cheated!" Wuya shrilled, shaking a tentacle.

"And you always play fair." Dojo said to her slyly.

Soon, a new puck was in play. Omi was still getting a hang of his skates. He skated down the ice, wobbling slightly. He managed to get the puck, but as he stopped to shoot, Jack Spicer swept up around him and deftly stole it from under his nose.

Jack headed toward the goal, dodging Raimundo nimbly and sailing right over Kimiko. He landed in a spin, one leg raised behind him. "Oops, old habit, no one saw that." He readied his shot.

Clay stood ready. The puck began to flash and beep again. Spicer took his shot. Unfortunately, his aim wasn't as good as his skating. The puck went wildly to the right. Clay lunged after it, but the ice wasn't the best surface for leverage. The puck sailed through his hands, then exploded.

"Woohoo!" Jack cheered, for himself.

Clay sat on the ice, his face blackened. He tore off what remained of his hat and threw it on the ice in frustration.

Dojo threw his popcorn toward the field. "Booo! That puck exploded before it scored!"

"Nu uh!" Jack countered. "It totally scored."

But the scorekeepers above were also confused. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Time out! Camera-bot!" Jack called. When the bot arrived he flipped it around, showing a screen on the other side. "Let's watch the instant replay, shall we?" Both teams skated up to watch.

The screen flickered on, showing the puck in slow motion, and at 20x magnification. Clay could be seen, slowly reaching for the puck, and it sliding through his outstretched hands. Then it barely touched the net and exploded.

"There. Happy now?" Jack said. The Heylin scorekeeper lit up with a 1.

On one side of the field were three Cheer-bots, black and red pompoms in hand. They began chanting. "Go, evil, Go! Go, evil, go!"

"Time in!" Jack yelled.

The Referee-bot's whistle blew. "Round one, completed!" The two teams readied again.

"Perhaps when we are done, we can all go out for ice cream." Dude-bot suggested. "Or hamburgers, if you are lactose intolerant."

The whistle blew again, and a new puck was put into play. Omi grabbed the puck at the offset, picking up a good speed right away. His face a mask of concentration.

"Hey Omi! You're skates are untied!" Jack Spicer called out to him.

"That is funny, I do not remember my skates having laces." Omi said as he looked at his feet. He quickly lost his balance and fell over. "Whoa!" Dude-bot skated past him, taking the puck. "Blast! I am the Dragon of Water, ice is part of my element, why must it confound me so?" He pounded his little fists on the ice.

Dude-bot skated up to the goal and knocked the puck in, shooting it right between Clay's legs. "I hope we can still be friends." He said, as Heylin gained another point.

Soon it was halftime, score Heylin: 2, Xiaolin: 1, both teams skated over to their benches for a five minute break. "I can't believe Jack Spicer is winning." Kimiko said, grabbing a bottle of water.

"I dunno, he has some pretty good moves on the ice." Raimundo commented. They watched as Jack piroutted. "Girly, but good."

"At least Omi is getting a hang of his skates." Kimiko said positively. They watched as Omi stood near the bench. Then for no apparant reason, slipped and fell. "Well, almost."

"Poor little feller. He's unsteadier than a three legged colt. I reckon' it's time we broke out some Wu." Clay said. The others nodded.

Half time was over, both teams skated back towards the referee bot, the goalies to their goal posts.

"At least we won't lose any Wu if Jack beats us." Kimiko said positively.

"No, only our pride." Raimundo said from behind her.

"Whoa!" Was all Omi said as he slipped and fell again.

The whistle sounded and the game continued. Robo-Jack seized the puck first. He practically flew down the ice towards Clay, shooting the puck with incredible force. The puck began to beep. Clay planted himself right in front of it. "Two-ton Tunic!" The puck hit Clay squarely in the chest and exploded.

Raimundo nabbed the next puck, sending it down the ice towards Le Mime. Le Mime waited, imaginary stick in hand. He hit the puck squarely, sending it back towards Raimundo. "Oh no you don't." Raimundo said, his expression determined. "Reversing Mirror!" The puck bounced off the mirror and struck Le Mime in the face. Le Mime lay floored on the ice, and it gently rolled into the goal.

"All right!" Raimundo thrust a fist in the air as the Xiaolin bot now read 2.

Le Mime sat up groggily, holding his head. The puck beside him began to beep. With a silent yelp he grabbed it and tossed it into an invisible box, holding down the top with his hands. The puck exploded, but in the shape of a cube. Le Mime wiped a hand across his forehead and exhaled.

The next puck was grabbed by Kimiko, but Jack Spicer banged into her side, attempting to steal it from her. The skated down the ice, shoulder to shoulder, each struggling to get the puck. "Oh come on! Just give it to me!" Jack yelled in frustration.

The puck began to flash and beep. "All yours!" Kimiko said, skating away.

"Huh?" Then he noticed the puck beeping. He let out a high pitched screen and tried to knock the puck away. But the instant his stick touched it, it exploded. Jack stood there, covered in black soot. One eye twitched. "Owwies." Then he fell over.

Omi grabbed the next puck. Robo-Jack stood directly in front of him, arms outstretched to grab him. Omi simply skated through his legs. "Haha! Compact wins!" Omi said triumphantly.

Le Mime skated up to meet him as he headed for the goal. Instead of a stick he was carrying something with two hands. As Omi reached him he brought it down on Omi's head. Omi hit a solid wall and fell on his rear. Le Mime held down the invisible box as the puck inside began to flash silently. Omi saw this and ran around the box, screaming. But his voice couldn't be heard. The puck exploded and Omi just lay on the ice.

The Referee-bot's whistle blew again, signaling the end of the third round. The fourth round was up, and the scores were tied.

The puck was put into play and Jack seized it first. Kimiko pulled a comb out of her jersey. "Tangleweb Comb!" The combs vines wrapped around Jack's arms and legs and he hit the ice hard, with his face.

Kimiko grabbed the puck and headed in the oppsosite direction. "Third Arm Sash!" The sash bound her arms tightly together and she fell back, hitting her butt hard on the ice. She turned her head and glared at Spicer. He stuck his tongue out at her from where he lay on the ice.

Dude-bot took the puck from Kimiko. "Excuse me for not helping you up." he said to her. Then he skated towards Clay.

"Hey, Dude-bot!" Raimundo called. "Uh." He thought a moment. "Look, a puppy!"

"Puppy, where?" Dude-bot asked, looking around. "I do so love puppies."

Raimundo swiped the puck right out from under him and Jack Spicer banged his head into the ice in frustration.

"I can't believe that worked." Raimundo laughed to himself. But he failed to see Jack Spicer lying on the ice, directly in his path. Jack saw him coming, and screamed again. Raimundo yelled as he tripped and landed on Spicer.

Robo-Jack skated up and relieved Raimundo of the puck. Omi was waiting for him though. "Eye of Dashi!" A thunderbolt struck the robot, shorting him out and scattering bits of machinery about.

"Now it is just you and me, Mime." Omi said, skating toward the goal, the other dragons cheering for him.

Le Mime waited, stick ready, teeth bared. Omi yelled loudly as he struck the puck with all his might. The puck soared straight at Le Mime. It began to beep rapidly. Le Mime saw it flashing, and hurriedly got out of the way, letting the puck into the goal.

The whistle blew, the game was over. The score was Heylin: 2, Xiaolin: 3. The four dragons cheered happily, skating together. Clay lifted Omi up onto his shoulder, popping his ten gallon hat on his head.

Raimundo skated past Jack. "Don't you get tired of losing?" Jack glared at him.

Dojo slithered up to Omi and the others. "Well done!" He said.

"Dojo, are those Jack Spicer's Changing Chopsticks?" Clay asked.

"Indeed theya re." Dojo said, holding up the Shen Gong Wu. "Me and Wuya had a side bet going." He laughed and slithered away.

A very disgruntled Wuya floated over to Jack. "Are we done yet?" She asked irritably. "I want to go home."

"Sounds like someone missed their naptime." Jack teased her. Wuya crossed her tentacles and muttered darkly.

Omi skated up to Jack Spicer. Jack's face became a cold mask as he steeled himself for more taunting. Omi bowed. "That was a good game." He said. "Perhaps we can play again sometime."

Jack's expression softened ever so slightly. "Maybe, if I'm bored." he said nonchalantly. Omi grinned.

Jack skated over to the Heylin goal post where the puck lay. It had been beeping, but hadn't exploded. He nudged it with his foot. "Must have been a dud." He said, picking it up. Then, it exploded. Jack swayed a bit, then fell over. He raised one arm up weakly. "Medic-bot..." Two Jack-bots came over, bearing a stretcher between them.

"Hey hey, Omi! Looks like you finally got the hang of skating." Raimundo said appreciatively. He slapped Omi on the back hard, causing Omi to slip and fall. "Whoops. Sorry dude."

"I am surprised. That game was actually fun." Kimiko said.

"We won! What's not fun about that?" Raimundo asked.

"It was Jack Spicer's idea to play." Kimiko answered.

The four dragons shed their equipment and found a grassy spot to rest. Jack's bots quickly dismantled everything and packed it away. They loaded Jack, Le Mime, Dude-bot, and what remained of Robo-Jack into the transport and took off.

Omi lay on his back, stretching out on the grass. Night was falling, and the grass was cool. The other three follwed suit. "That was indeed a most fun way to spent a hot day." He said, clsoing his eyes. The others made noises of agreement.

A shadow fell over them. "I am glad to hear that everyone enjoyed themselves. And I trust that you all finished your chores before playing." Master Fung said. Four pairs of eyes shot open in panic.

Author's Note: Yay! Side story finished! I have a really great new episode in my head, so the first part of that will be going up in a couple of days. How did everyone like the side story? Am I still staying in character?


End file.
